metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kroad
Kroad, a member of a species of bipedal predators that evolved from the genes and DNA of Metroids and other creatures from planets of Zebes and SR388. Their queen lays 1,000 to 200,000 eggs a day. Behavior Kroads are very dangerous and aggressive predators that were mutated from Metroid and various types of animals that were on the BSL. The Alpha Kroad is the young hunter of the Kroad species and the one who does the scavenging for the Kroad hive-cities and the Queen Kroad. Kroads tend to be more social than solitary and also territorial. Kroad saliva has a has a highly caustic properties and also it can be corrosive to rock and metal making it easy for them to tunnel through any solid material. Social Structure The Kroads are categorized into the following from Kroad hatchling, Alpha Kroad, Beta Kroad, Delta Kroad, Gamma Kroad, Zeta Kroad, Omega Kroad, Queen Kroad. *Alpha Kroads or Guard Kroads, are mostly found tracking predators or enemies to drain of energy or take back to the Queen Kroad to consume. Also Alpha Kroads are soldiers who guards the Queen from rival Kroads from trying to mate with her. *Beta Kroads or Drone Kroads, are more weaker than Alpha Kroads and act as breeders and fathers to the Queen's offspring. They're not the fighting kind and don't have any natural defenses against predators. Therefore they're killed by the Queen after they breed. *Delta Kroads or Soldier Kroads, are more like an elite group of soldier Kroads who fends off the predators and rival Kroad hives. Delta Kroads, has a strong sense of directions and smell and can find their prey from miles away from the hive-city. *Gamma Kroads or Grenadier Kroads, serves as the artillery of the Kroad hive-cities. They hurl a acidic ball of matter that can disintegrate an enemy with in seconds. *Zeta Kroads or Slasher Kroads, are armed Kroads with two spikes on their backs and a huge horn on their forehead that act as a ramming device in battle. Also they're the only Kroads that possess the nuclei of a Metroid. *Omega Kroads or Noble Kroads, are the offspring of the Queen Kroad and are the most strongest of all Kroads. Also they are the second largest of the species before the Queen Kroad. *Kroad Drone, the weakest of the Kroad species and often used for mating with the Queen Kroad. Individual Kroads The Kroads are designated as HDO (Hostile Deadly Organism) by the Galactic Federation. *HDO-0165, an Alpha Kroad that was encountered by the 6th BSL Recovery Team and was responsible for deaths of 5 crew members who were scouting for life from the wreck of the BSL. *HDO-0186 or "Big Boss", an Omega Kroad male, that was encountered by a GF1-Probe and then was destroyed by a few Omegas on the way back to the ship. The Kroad was described as a 30 foot tall predator will a distinct scar on his eye and showed high signs of intelligence. *HDO-0167 or "Bad Tooth", a Zeta Kroad that was encountered during a routine inspection of the planet SR388. He showed much aggression and also killed a member of the Galactic Federation and also was blamed for the disappearance of a scientist. Bad Tooth is currently in hiding from the Federation and became a wanted target. *HDO-0178 or "Little Prince", a baby Kroad that was captured by the Galactic Federation. Later it was studied by the scientists on board the GFS Xerxes and kept in a cryogenic tank for further testing. *HDO-199, "Shark" a Delta Kroad with a scarred body and distinct markings on its head from the many battles from protecting its Queen. Its whereabouts are currently unknown and also HDO-199 showed signs of unusual behavior. *HDO-0204 *HDO-0209 *HDO-0214 *HDO-0219 *HDO-0224 *HDO-0229 *HDO-0234 *HDO-0239 *HDO-0244 *HDO-0249 *HDO-0254 *HDO-0259 *HDO-0264 *HDO-0269 *HDO-0274 *HDO-0279 *HDO-0284 *HDO-0289 *HDO-0294 *HDO-0299 *HDO-0300 *HDO-0308 *HDO-0316 *HDO-0324 *HDO-0332 *HDO-0340 *HDO-0348 *HDO-0356 *HDO-0364 *HDO-0372 Category:Fanfiction Category:Aftermath Series Category:SR388 Aftermath Category:Species Category:Fanfic Category:Kroads